Clear the storm
by AngryChair
Summary: Fanon: When Tarrlok arrived in Republic City from the Northern Water Tribe, he wanted nothing more than to be completely loyal and break free of his past. As much as he tried, he couldn't escape painful memories of bloodbending, abuse, and his brother. He did manage to befriend Tenzin, the first person who was ever confident in him, who helped him find his way.
1. Chapter 1

Stepping off the train to Republic City, 22 year old Tarrlok felt that for the first time in years, he had something to look forward to. That instant he vowed to be the most loyal, helpful, and trustworthy citizen Republic City had ever seen. He would never, EVER blood bend anyone- he would use his waterbending exclusively for the good of others. Not only that, but he felt that he was also going to toughen up. If someone tried to knock him down, he wouldn't let them. Wouldn't Noatak be proud?

As he waded through the crowd, something caught his eye- a wanted poster. From a distance, he saw that the man in the picture had distinct facial features characteristic to the water tribe. Tarrlok cautiously approached the pillar that it was nailed to- the face looked oddly familiar. He hadn't heard of anyone he knew in the North venturing all the way to Republic City. He removed the the poster and took a closer look into the stone cold blue eyes that were almost too familiar. The man was charged with- he barely even believed it- bloodbending. He figured there were other blood benders in the world besides him and Noatak.

A tall, broad-shouldered earthbender approached him. "You think you know this lunatic?"

"No, sir." Tarrlok answered. "I was only... curious to see the face of another member of the water tribe. There aren't so many of us. I wouldn't know anyone in the City- I've just arrived."

The man nodded. "He's been reported for the most horrific things- he can bloodbend in broad daylight, and multiple people at a time." Tarrlok gasped- no, it couldn't be. "He won't give anyone his name, and nobody can figure out his origins... my guess is that he's a student of Yukone's, and therefore Yukone's method of revenge."

Tarrlok's eyes widened at the name of his father. Given his father's widespread infamy in Republic City, it would only make sense that people would think initially of him when hearing about Noatak's- no, the unknown bloodbender's- crimes. "Who is this..." Tarrlok gulped- the lies hurt, but the truth hurt even more, not to mention it would surely land him in trouble. "...Yukone you speak of?"

The man sighed. "Most dangerous criminal this city's ever seen. If it weren't for Avatar Aang, Yukone would've left this place in pure anarchy. My mother was an earth bender like myself, a graduate of metal bender's academy, even. She was on the police force a few years before settling down with my father. When she heard of Yukone and what he was doing to our beloved city, she was furious. She went after him one day in the summer, a day that she knew would turn into a new moon night. She spent a week in the hospital, and after she returned, she was depressed... she reminded me of a walking corpse. Midday in the summer before a new moon, and that man could defeat a metal-bender. I was only seven at the time. I had to finish my training with a friend of my mother's."

"How could someone be so..." Tarrlok paused to digest his thoughts- how could such a hostile person have been his father? Ok, maybe Yukone was biologically his father, but aside from that he had nothing to do with the madman. "...sociopathic?"

"I don't know, nor would I like to. All I know is he sucked the life out of my mother."

Tarrlok had had enough- the man was fine, sure, he no idea who Tarrlok was. For Tarrlok, however, being reminded of his cruel upbringing was too much to bear. "Good day to you!" He called as he ran out of the station.

"Wait-" The man called, but Tarrlok continued to run. "I wanted to inform you of something!" Tarrlok ran as fast as he could, but the man caught him by the shoulder.

"Alright, what is it? I haven't got much time."

"Oh, well... I wanted to inform you of tonight's pro-bending match. I myself am an athlete, and... my team's financial situation is growing worse by the day. However, if we're able to sell tickets ourselves, we get some 20% of the yuons that we make."

"_Pro_-bending?" Tarrlok inquired- his father had never mentioned pro-bending. Perhaps it was after his time? His as in Yukone's- not father's. Father's time had ended for him- not just in body but in spirit as well. Yukone. That's all he was to Tarrlok. A traitor, a scoundrel, a madman, a disgrace- the same thing he was to the rest of the city.

"Oh, right, you're from out of town. But Pro-bending has become quite popular in the past few years. I think you should try it- well, that's mainly because I'm low on-"

"Here." Tarrlok said, pulling forth ten yuons from his pocket. "I came to the city to try new things." Even a whole new identity, he thought. 'Tarrlok' had a new meaning to him. "And you could use these far better than I could, I'm sure."

"Young man, I'm sorry, but it'll cost you about forty more yuons than that."

"But... than I'd have none left! You see, I too am poor and-"

"...I'll reduce it by fifteen, just for you."

Tarrlok nodded. "Good making business with you." He reached into his pocket again, picked out thirty five yuons from his stash, and forked them over to the earth-bender.

"Thank you so much, sir. You will not regret it." He handed Tarrlok a forest green ticket.

"Not a problem." Tarrlok answered, making his way up from the station to downtown Republc City. "Oh my god..." Tarrlok whispered to himself as he analyzed the variety of sights, smells, and sounds that suddenly entered his consciousness all at once. "This place is even more glorious than I imagined!" He looked around, considering the exciting options- he didn't know what to do first!

Then, he remembered the poster. His joy sank just as quickly as it had risen. He lifted the poster again to study it... to others, it meant that their city was in serious danger. To him, it meant Noatak was still alive, and could almost definitely use a brother.

He leaned back against the brick wall behind him, almost in tears- he held them in because crying was something he never dared to let himself do. "It's ok, my dear brother," He whispered, the poster pressed to his heart, his lips lingering at the edge of the paper. "I'm here to save you."


	2. Chapter 2

Though Tarrlok had to do all he could to help Noatak, he figured he could have his first night in the city to himself, so when it was time, he went to the pro-bending arena.

"Right this way, young man." The person at the box office said when Tarrlok handed over his ticket, leading Tarrlok to seats in the front of the second balcony- the most expensive seating.

"Are you... sure this is my seat?"

The ticket salesperson nodded. "You have an emerald ticket- one you purchased straight from the athletes themselves. Ruby, emerald, and sapphire tickets are an exclusive product that we are offering. You are one lucky customer!"

Tarrlok raised his eyebrow. "How long did it take you to memorize what you just said? And how much are they paying you for it? And are there any openings here for a similar job?"

The salesperson stared speechlessly at Tarrlok before quickly walking back to the ticket stand. "I hope you enjoy the match!"

_One lucky customer,_ Tarrlok repeated in his mind, _these people have no idea who they're selling to._ He took a seat towards the front and took in his surroundings. Used cigarettes scattered the floor, and an appalling smell that was a product of lingering scents of perfume, sweat, tobacco and beer consumed the air. Various food stains could be found on the cement floors and walls. The metal parts of the seats were dappled with rust and scratches, and the plastic was also fairly scratched up and stained. He couldn't even begin to fathom how citizens of the city went here for fun. Maybe the game would lighten it up for him.

Four adults filled the seats to Tarrlok's left. The eldest was a tall, medium brown skinned woman with long, dark brown hair that was partially tied up and ice blue eyes. She was dressed in a dark blue outfit with white accents. _She must be another waterbender, _Tarrlok thought. The man next to her was also tall, slightly lean but also muscular, fairly dark skinned, and had matted brown hair. To his right was a strict looking woman with a scar on her cheek wearing a long gray trench coat. Her eyes reminded Tarrlok of an eagle's. Finally, the man who stood next to Tarrlok was completely bald, had the beginnings of a goatee on his chin, and was broad shouldered and also quite serious looking. He was wearing traditional air nomad clothes, which Tarrlok found a bit shocking. Tarrlok averted his gaze as the pro-bending game began.

The game wasn't what it was made up to be- apparently, the benders had to follow rules. What was the fun in bending if you weren't allowed to create your own rules?

"I can't believe I payed sixty yuons for this rubbish!" complained the air nomad.

"Lighten up, Tenzin," Snapped the woman next to him. "Pro-bending is a way to get away from all the struggles of real life and have your focus centered in on something simpler, so just relax and be an idiot for a night."

Tenzin sighed. "I've tried that, but it isn't like me to do. I really dislike coming to these matches, especially on the eighteen month anniversary of my father's death!"

"If it means anything," Tarrlok cut in, "I'm not enjoying this either."

"Look at that, Tenzin. You've found someone of your kind." Lin sneered. "Why don't you two buzzkills have a stroll in the courtyard and let the _appreciative_ audience members enjoy this?"

"Lin, I don't even know him!" Tenzin snapped. "And I need to keep an eye on those two." He signaled to the shaggy haired man and the water tribe woman. "Do you know what it's like to have to parent your older siblings?"

"Relax, little bro. We'll keep it together." the other man called.

Tenzin sighed, turning to Tarrlok. "Would you want to go out to the courtyard and... converse?"

Tarrlok shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"Very well. My name is Tenzin, and you?"

"Tarrlok of the northern water tribe, sir."

"'Sir', now isn't that flattering?" Lin scoffed. "I'm sure you two will get along famously."

Tenzin glared at Lin. "Don't mind her." he told Tarrlok.

Tarrlok shrugged. "I'll try my best. I've dealt with-" He was interrupted by the crowd roaring. When they finished, he leaned in closer to Tenzin. "About that walk..."

"Yes, I'll show you to the exit." Tenzin led Tarrlok outside, where a small grassed area with a stone walkway surrounded the arena. The cool breeze vaguely reminded Tarrlok of the north pole- he focused his memory on the landscape, and nothing more. Anything else from the north was nothing he wanted to remember... except for the man on the poster. If anyone could calm the storm inside of Noatak and bring him to his senses, it was Tarrlok.

"So, Tenzin," Tarrlok began as they started up the walkway, "You're an airbender, correct?"

"Indeed I am." he answered, "Though I am nowhere near as good as my father was. I doubt anyone ever will be." Tarrlok thought for a second- Tenzin was an airbender, and his father was a master of airbending. He put the pieces together, and decided his theory was worth testing.

"Was your father... the Avatar?"

"Indeed he was." Tenzin answered with a melancholy tone.

So Tenzin was the son of Avatar Aang- the man who took away Yukone's bending. Tarrlok knew he should have been angry with the Avatar, but in actuality he was thankful that he didn't have to grow up being bloodbent by Yukone. If there was anything that could have made his childhood any worse, it was that. He knew Yukone would've bloodbent him and Noatak if he'd been able.

"He was also a hero." Tarrlok told Tenzin.

"Thank you. Somehow he also built in the time to be an amazing father... obviously we had our moments, but I can't imagine a better father." Tarrlok nodded, pondering how to change the subject. "If you don't mind me asking, what's your story?"

Tarrlok winced- one of the main reasons he came to the city was to escape his past, but somehow, his traumatic childhood memories kept following him. "Oh, well it was... quite nice, in fact. Very quaint- a bit boring- but... it was completely perfect! Just lovely."

Tenzin sighed. "My apologies. I had no idea it was so difficult." Tarrlok froze- Tenzin was almost too good. Tenzin stopped and put one hand on Tarrlok's shoulder. Tarrlok looked him right in the eye. "I know we just met, and this is completely irrational but... if you need someone to talk to, I'm right here. Just so you know you have the option."

Tarrlok nodded. "Thank you... but really, I'll be fine." he lied.

"Very well, I'll pretend to believe that." Tenzin studied Tarrlok, noting that his clothes were ragged and his pockets seemed empty. "Do you have a place to stay?"

Tarrlok's eyes widened- he hadn't even thought about that. "Well, I'm sure I could, erm..." Tenzin raised an eyebrow at him. "...no." He muttered. "But I'm sure I could-"

"Nonsense. There's plenty of room on Air Temple island- we could probably house your entire village." Tarrlok laughed nervously- he barely knew anyone from his village. He'd spent nearly all his time in waterbending lessons, and because Yukone didn't get along with their neighbors, Tarrlok and Noatak had no chance to form any relationship with them.

"Alright, I suppose I could stay a night or two..."

"You may stay as long as you need." Tenzin told him. "Though I warn you- my sister, brother, uncle, girlfriend, and her mother are visiting this evening... things tend to get a bit hectic with so much company, especially between the former two."

"I don't mind a bit. I could use a good night's rest."

"Very well, follow me." Tenzin led Tarrlok back to air temple island.

Tarrlok looked up at the sky, where a full moon was found. He sighed, and studied his right hand. All the power he possessed, what he could do right then to Tenzin, to the others on the street, to anyone within his span of vision... he'd tried to detach from all this, but he could never erase his true identity. He was a bloodbender, and that was that.

What Yukone did to him was permanent. He was stuck with it for the rest of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

When Tarrlok and Tenzin arrived at Air Temple island, dinner was being prepared. "You're in luck." Tenzin told him. "We're making water tribe food."

_Oh, wonderful, _Tarrlok thought, _another reminder of my past. _"Wow... thank you."

"It was all a coincidence. My mother likes to promote diversity by having a schedule of which nation's food we'll eat which night. My sister Kya loves stewed sea prunes- I find them revolting, but I have to eat what's served."

"Stewed sea prunes?" Tarrlok inquired. "I don't remember ever eating that."

"It's a southern custom, and for the most part, it stays in the south. Thank goodness."

A somewhat aged woman approached them from the kitchen. She gave Tenzin a sarcastic smile. "Bringing in random people from the streets? Your father would be proud."

Tenzin thanked her with a warm, sentimental grin. "Mother," He began, "This is Tarrlok. He's just arrived from the northern water tribe. Tarrlok, this is my mother, Katara."

Katara. The 'coward', as Yukone said, who was responsible for the banning of bloodbending. When he looked at her, coward was the last word Tarrlok would use to describe her. She looked like the sort of person who would do what she had to for what she cared about, one who would work against the odds and strive for the best no matter what stood in her way.

"It's an honor to meet you, Katara. I promise I won't be a disturbance in the slightest."

"You better not be- my older siblings are already enough of a handful."

"Tenzin." Katara snapped. "They're your family. Show some respect."

Tenzin rolled his eyes. "Very well, I'll try my best."

"Good." Katara turned to Tarrlok. "So, Tarrlok, tell me about yourself. Are you a waterbender as well?"

Tarrlok let out a short chuckle. "Yes, I am indeed a waterbender. I began learning when I was only seven years old. I'm twenty two now."

"You must be quite skilled."

"Thank you. I've practiced hard all these years."

"Who's this guy?" a man about Katara's age said, approaching from another part of the house. He had mohawk that tied into a ponytail in the back- he also looked distinctly water tribe. "Katara, you can't let your son just pick up all the homeless guys he sees."

"Uncle, it's fine. I met Tarrlok, here, at a pro-bending match. He was as disgusted by the sport as I was."

"That's hard to believe." replied Tenzin's uncle.

Tarrlok yawned. "I'm quite tired, honestly. I think I'll go to-"

"But then you'll miss out on what brought us all here!"

"Sokka!"

"What? Nobody wants to miss out on sea prune stew, right Tenzin?"

"I wish I could."

His uncle laughed. "Like father like son." He went to the dining room. Katara, Tenzin and Tarrlok followed.

"Uncle Sokka really pisses me off sometimes." Tenzin muttered to Tarrlok.

"I can understand that." Tarrlok whispered back. When they sat down to dinner, Lin's mother, Toph, was already sitting at the dinner table, and Kya, Bumi, and Lin were just arriving from the pro-bending match. The former two were shouting at each other about the outcome of the match. Tenzin and Tarrlok continued to boldly show their disinterest.

"Hey Mom," Kya began once her and Bumi settled down, "Can we have a lesson this weekend?"

"On what?" Katara snapped. "Healing or battle?"

Kya's eyes narrowed. "You know what."

"Oh my god, not this again..." Sokka complained. "Kya, face it, you'll never learn to bloodbend." Tarrlok's wrists went tense at the mere word 'bloodbend'. "Trust me, I know your mother like the back of my hand- teaching her own daughter something she was forced to learn is the last thing she would do."

"Especially something so cruel and perverse." Tarrlok said, beginning as a mutter and ending as a raspy shout. Everyone fell silent, gazing at him for a second before returning to their conversation.

"Mom, I've been asking since I was twelve."

"And ever since then I've been saying no. Bloodbending is an ability that no one should possess. Look what it did to our city 27 years ago!"

"So you don't trust me- your own daughter- with the responsibility?"

"Excuse me," Tarrlok began, "Have you ever been bloodbent before?"

"Of course I haven't."

"I have." said Toph, "Not a pleasant experience in the slightest."

"I'm with you on that." replied Sokka, shuddering a bit.

"So? What if... what if some triad is attacking an innocent citizen, huh? What if someone is attacked by a wild animal? Is it any better to hurl a rock in their face or shoot them with flames?"

"Yeah, I'd say so." replied Toph, Sokka nodding in agreement.

Tarrlok couldn't take it anymore. He shoved his chair out from under the table and stood quickly. "Bloodbending feels so awful that it shouldn't be used for anything, even as a defense mechanism! Of course you don't know how it feels, because if you did, you'd know why your mother refuses to teach you! If there's one thing you should be taught about bloodbending, it's that it fucking _hurts!_" After Tarrlok's rant, he retreated to another part of the house.

For almost a minute, the room was silent again. Toph was the first to speak. "He isn't lying. Bloodbending's a bitch."

"Mom! Tenzin bringing in a homeless man with a dirty mouth doesn't grant you permission to speak like him."

"According to law- remember, I _am_ the law-I can saw whatever the hell I want." Toph replied, smirking.

Lin sighed. "What was the Avatar thinking when he put you in a place of authority?"

"Twinkle toes was thinking right for once, that's what."

Conversation continued casually as Tarrlok sat in the corner of another room, practically in tears. Denying his disgusting identity was getting more difficult by the minute. Why did Tenzin's sister have to mention bloodbending? Why did Tenzin have to ask about his past? Why did that poster of Noatak have to be hung up at the station? He was sure the universe had it out for him. No matter what he did, who he tried to be, 'Tarrlok' always meant a person who was nowhere near good luck. He could only hope that things couldn't get worse- he couldn't imagine anything worse than his life so far.

"Tarrlok?" Tenzin called, entering the room where Tarrlok was curled up in a corner. "I don't think I need to ask if you're alright, but if there's anything you need-"

"Don't worry about me." Tarrlok whimpered. "It's not worth it. I'll never be alright."

"Tarrlok," Tenzin began, crouching down in front of Tarrlok. "No matter how terrible life is, you can't give up. Life isn't made to be easy." He sighed. "When my father died, I initially felt that I had no more reason to live. Soon, however, I realized that we don't know how long we have to live, so even if life is hard, we must take advantage of the opportunity we're given." Tarrlok nodded, forcing in the last bit of tears that threatened to slide down his face. "There's no shame in crying, Tarrlok. I won't hold it against you."

"I'm not..." he sniffled, "...anywhere near crying." He looked up at Tenzin- he'd only known Tenzin a few hours, but he could tell Tenzin was someone worth getting to know.

_If I get to meet people like him, _Tarrlok thought, _than I must have some good luck._


	4. Chapter 4

There were no vacant bedrooms at the Air Temple that night, so Tarrlok shared Tenzin's room and slept on a mattress on the floor. Unfortunately, he didn't sleep well. He had many nightmares about bloodbending and Noatak- some were flashbacks, some were possible future warnings. The worst was a dream where he found Noatak, but Noatak didn't respond to anything he did, it was as if he didn't even notice him. He shouted various phrases such as, "Noatak, it's me, Tarrlok, your brother!" but Noatak remained completely oblivious. He woke in a cold sweat, clutching his knees, trembling, and breathing heavily.

"Why can't I escape myself?" he howled, tossing from his side onto his back.

"Tarrlok?" Tenzin whispered from across the room.

"Oh... hi Tenzin." Tarrlok replied anxiously. "Did I talk in my sleep? An ex-girlfriend once told me I recited an entire poem in my sleep... you could imagine how the rest of the night-"

"Nevermind, Tarrlok. Get back to bed. If you need to talk, I'm here... but please, keep it down!"

Tarrlok sank back into the soft mattress he lay on top of. "Alright, I'll try." He rolled over onto his side again, lifted the blankets over his head, and pressed his face to the pillow. Finally, when he knew any possible noise would be muffled, Tarrlok let himself cry.

He felt like his mind had been testing the limit, seeing how far it could go in torturing him with reminders and memories from the 'hunting' trips until he cried. After not even a day in the city, his mind had finally gotten what it wanted. _Ok, _he thought, _you win. Now leave me alone!_

For months, the memories did anything but leave him alone. Months became years- when Tarrlok was 24, he'd had nightmares almost every night, and had still not earned enough yuons to rent an apartment. Tenzin grew more concerned overtime, and even though Tarrlok had the same response every time Tenzin asked if he was alright- "Really, I'm fine. No, don't worry, I'm a grown man, I can handle my emotions by myself."- Tenzin knew Tarrlok was in great pain. As much as Tarrlok wanted to tell Tenzin the truth, to get the emotions out to the one person he'd called a friend, he feared Tenzin knowing his identity as a blood bender would damage and possibly destroy their friendship. He couldn't risk losing the one thing he truly valued in life at that point.

As he grew used to his mind antagonizing itself, his ability to conceal emotions went from pathetic to impressive, but Tenzin knew him well enough to know he was suffering. It took their first real fight to get Tarrlok to open up at all.

"Tarrlok, you know that I know you're not alright." Tenzin said spontaneously as they cleared their dishes from breakfast one morning. "Why can't you at least admit to that?"

"That's because it's not true, Tenzin. I'm perfectly emotionally stable." Tarrlok lied, cleaning his dish with waterbending. He'd also begun to take healing lessons with Katara, since Yukone never taught him a scrap about healing. "I appreciate your concerns, but maybe you should mind your business." Tarrlok turned away from him and entertained himself by swirling the water from his dish.

Tenzin's fists met his sides and his eyebrows arched downward. "Whatever 'business' you speak of is my business, in fact. Every time I go to bed, I can't help but notice that you sleep in the fetal position and trembling, so _painfully_ reminiscent of a boulder in an Earthquake! I don't think people who sleep like that are emotionally stable, Tarrlok. Especially if the habit lasts for over two years." Instead of listening to Tenzin, Tarrlok concentrated on his bending to distract himself.

"Yes, I did it." Tarrlok whispered to himself, grinning widely and staring at his bending masterpiece.

"Did what?"

Tarrlok turned, chuckling, and moved the water he was bending so Tenzin could see it. "I made a perfect mobius strip with my bending. Isn't it beauteous?" Tenzin glared, lifted one hand and airbent at Tarrlok, splashing the water from the mobius strip in his face. "Tenzin, what was that for?"

"I'm sorry, Tarrlok, it's just... you keep denying your unusual amount of negative emotions, and yet it's just plain _obvious_ that they're there."

"Funny you say that, because nobody else here seems to be suspicious of my emotional stability." Tarrlok's voice began to rise. "Obviously _someone's_ jumping to conclusions."

Tenzin's face began to redden. "Maybe it _seems_ that way because I'm the only person in the entire city who you have a legitimate relationship with."

"Well," Tarrlok began, "aren't we a daisy in the woods?"

"Excuse me?"

"I _said_," Tarrlok began, "aren't we a daisy in the _fucking_ woods?" Tarrlok shrieked.

"You don't speak like that in my house!"

"You don't tell me how to speak!"

"Why you, I... augh!" With absolutely no forethought, Tenzin's fist shot like lightning into Tarrlok's shoulder, and airbent him into the opposite wall. Upon regaining self-awareness, Tenzin gasped at the sight of his best friend grasping his injured shoulder- the injury caused by Tenzin himself- and glaring at Tenzin like a stray cat glares at it's prey. Tarrlok slowly stood up and loped over to Tenzin, with undone hair and a hunger for revenge. "Tarrlok, oh dear, I'm so sorry, I lost control, and-"

"You... bastard!" Tarrlok hissed, using his good hand to bend the water from the sink, quickly freezing it and launching it at Tenzin's torso. Tenzin winced and panted, also clutching his newly formed wound.

"You... imbecile!" He roared, "I think you broke some of my ribs!"

"Well I _know _you broke my shoulder bone!" They both slowed their breath, calming down and taking in all that just happened, staring at eachother silently for a minute that felt like forever.

The silence was eventually broken with Tenzin's sincere apology. "I... I'm sorry..."

Tarrlok sighed. "I'm sorry too." he said as he moved his gaze from Tenzin's eyes to his own wound. He'd hurt Tenzin at least as badly as Tenzin had hurt him.

"We should take some space awhile."

"Yes, definitely... and..." Tarrlok took a second to gather his thoughts. "...I'll open up about the causes of my emotions later. I promise."

"It's up to you." Tenzin told him, and without another word, he went to Katara to be healed. Tarrlok worked on his injury on his own in his and Tenzin's room.

When he had done all he could (his healing skills were nowhere near good enough to heal him completely), Tarrlok resorted to bandaging his shoulder, and decided it was time to speak to Tenzin. He plucked his jacket off the coat hanger and slung it over his shoulders. He turned to the mirror that was hung next to the door, fixed his hair, and closed his eyes. "I promised him I'd open up... but I can't tell him everything." He whispered to himself. "That's it... I only tell him how I've been feeling, but I keep my secrets to myself..." He opened his eyes and took one last look at his face. "You know Tarrlok, sometimes your fucked up little brain produces extraordinary ideas." He slid the double-doors open and began to search for Tenzin. Thanks to the servants at Air Temple Island, Tarrlok was able to track down Tenzin- he was in Katara's room, being healed.

"Tarrlok?" Tenzin inquired as Tarrlok hesitantly came through the door. Tarrlok audibly gulped, and quickly his eyes met the fearsome glare of Katara- he didn't blame her. He'd just severely injured her son.

"Hi... Tenzin, I... hope I'm not too early." he began anxiously.

"It's fine, it's fine..."

"Oh, it's quite fine." Katara began, "Look how you've hurt my son."

"Yes, I'm sorry about that..."

"Well... I introduced the physical violence, honestly. Why don't we go back to our room and... reconcile?"

"I've got my eye on you, young waterbender. I've already begun questioning your intent in the past few weeks. You're starting to seem surprisingly and disturbingly self-assured."

"Thank you for the boost in self esteem, master Katara." Tarrlok grumbled, than turning to Tenzin. "Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall." Tenzin stood, following Tarrlok down to their room.

"So," Tarrlok began, "were you healed sufficiently?"

"It will be a few weeks before I am fully healed... physically, that is."

"You're mother is quite the healer." Tarrlok commented. "Is it... strange that we've forgiven each other so soon?"

"Truthfully, I'm not surprised. I'm also quite relieved."

"As am I." Tarrlok agreed as he slid open the doors to their room and sat on the mattress. Tenzin sat on his bed on the opposite side of the room. "I know you have a lot to say, and I'm sure it's all quite brilliant, but... there's a lot I've been keeping from you. I think it's about time I share it."

"Whatever you need."

"Alright," Tarrlok began, "here I go."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: If you read this and like it (or at least have an opinion of it), I'd like to hear what you have to say. I know it isn't exactly mature to ask for reviews but this is my favorite of my multi-chapter LoK fics, so it'd be awesome if I got some feedback. Thanks! -Lee (AngryChair)**

Tarrlok proceeded to tell Tenzin an abridged version of his childhood story. He told him about being forced to work harder than he could bear, going as far as labeling his father as 'abusive'. However, Tarrlok didn't tell Tenzin about the bloodbending, or that his father was Yukone. He tried to make the abridged story sound as tragic as the truth, but the aspects he left out were the most upsetting ones.

"That certainly is a lot to keep inside." Tenzin remarked. "An abusive childhood can have a greater impact than the parent realizes."

"I'm sure my father wouldn't have cared either way. All he ever wanted me to be was tough and aggressive... obviously, I'm neither."

"Tarrlok... only you can know what you truly have to be." Tenzin replied. "Nobody else has a right to determine your personality for you, especially not someone as self-centered and sinister as your father." Tarrlok nodded and sighed, trying his best to hold back tears. He was so focused on the various negative thoughts that swarmed in his head that he didn't notice Tenzin sitting by his side. "Is there anything you need?" Tenzin asked, snapping Tarrlok back into the present moment.

"Not particularly..." Tarrlok answered. "I should be fine."

"Are you sure?"

Tarrlok looked up from the floor, out the window at the horizon- Republic City was nothing like the North Pole, and it offered so many more opportunities. Sure, he 'should' have been fine, but in reality, he was anything but fine. Being dishonest with Tenzin and keeping secrets from him had brought Tarrlok devastating consequences, most recently the fight that almost cost him his only friendship. "...no." He croaked. "I'm not quite sure what I need."

"Alright, tell me if you think of anything you need." Tenzin stood and exited.

Tarrlok thought- what _did_ he need? He needed to get out of the ditch he'd dug himself further into. He needed a job, a place of his own, possibly a girlfriend... he decided to start with a job. He forced himself onto his feet, and step by step, out to the living room. "Tenzin," he announced as he made his way out of the hall. "I know what I-" He froze when he saw that he'd caught Tenzin and Lin on the couch, making intimate physical contact, to say the least. He took a few steps back and shielded his eyes. "I was just going to ask if I could have a ride out to the city on one of your bison."

Tenzin and Lin sat up hastily (luckily for Tarrlok they were both fully clothed), both blushing madly. "For what purpose?" Lin snapped.

"I'd like to go look for a job." Tarrlok answered, slowly lowering his arm. "It's about time I made something of myself."

"You think?" Lin muttered under her breath.

"I'm glad you've realized what you need."

"Republic City is full of new opportunities, I should've taken advantage of this earlier."

Tenzin stood and gave Tarrlok a warm smile. "I suppose success is just a short flight away."

"You're serious?" Tarrlok asked, eyes growing wide as he took one step back. "You're interrupting you're busy schedule only for my benefit?"

"Of course. It's not like I need to pay for fuel for the bison."

"Well, it certainly eats up time that you _could_ be spending with _me_." Lin hissed.

"I just spent plenty of time with you!"

"And I'm just delighted to hear about it." Tarrlok remarked without the slightest amusement. "Thank you, Tenzin." Without another word, Tarrlok flung his arms around Tenzin, who wasn't exactly pleased with Tarrlok's sudden act of affection, but nontheless returned the gesture by patting him on the shoulder. "Not just for the bison ride, but for everything. Nobody has ever shown such compassion towards me."

"Um, yes, Tarrlok... it has been my honor. Now will you please let go of me?"

"Sorry, sorry..." Tarrlok slowly drew his arms back to himself, blushing slightly. "I just, well... let's just get to that bison." He walked out to the porch, and Tenzin began to follow him, but was interrupted on his way.

"Tenzin, a word." Lin whispered.

Tenzin rolled his eyes. "What is it, Lin?"

"That man Tarrlok... don't let him too far out of your site."

"Why? He's a fully responsible adult who can take care of himself."

"That's not what I'm referring to... it's just, while his ambition is impressive, something by the way he speaks and the way he walks tells me he may become self driven in the future."

"What? Lin, are you- are you sure you're feet aren't lying to you?"

"My feet are telling me that you should be cautious. It's things like this, people like him, that you put a little too much confidence into because you pity them too easily... situations like this don't end well Tenzin. I thought I'd warn you of what I'm sensing."

"I'm just trying to help my friend, Lin, what's the problem with that?" With a swoop of his cape, Tenzin left, doing his best to ignore his frustration.

Outside, Tenzin helped Tarrlok mount Oogi, his giant sky bison. "This bison is young, not even seven years old." He told Tarrlok as they flew over Yue bay.

"Seven years? Isn't that a bit old for an animal?"

"For a lemur, yes, it's quite old. Bison, on the other hand, naturally live to be between twenty and almost forty. And they're very good natured."

Tarrlok smiled as he reached forward to stroke the gentle beast's fur. "It's quite nice of them to provide transportation for us humans, who are far too lazy to get places ourselves." His head spun as he heard the loud crash of the mammal's massive tail, pushing itself further into ascension. "Just out of curiosity, how old was the oldest sky bison?"

"Well, if we're being literal, it was my father's."

"No kidding."

"It doesn't exactly count, though, because he was frozen in an ice berg along with my father for one hundred years, keeping them both preserved."

"Oh, right, yes..." Tarrlok replied, watching the tops of buildings move beneath them. "I keep forgetting you're the son of Avatar Aang." He wished he could forget the related significance of the words 'son' and 'Avatar'. "It mustn't be difficult to come by women who take a liking to you."

Tenzin nodded. "Well, I'm with Lin, so... I don't really think about that. Anyway, she's the daughter of the notorious Toph Beifong, greatest Earth bender to ever live. You met her the other night at dinner... she lacks manners, despite her status. Her parents were rather strict, and she lived under their complete control until age 12, when she became my fahter's earth bending teacher and joined him and his friends on their quest to defeat the Fire Lord and end the hundred year war. After the war ended, she founded the metal bending school and established the metal bending police force in Republic City later on."

"Hmm..." Tarrlok replied, now facing the sky, reclining against the edge of the saddle. "You're quite the history buff."

"I suppose so. My siblings were over enthusiastic about my mother and father's stories back in the day... god, how grateful I am those days are over. Anyway, I was merely trying to explain how Lin and I know eachother."

"I think I understand." Tarrlok replied. "You know something, Tenzin?"

"Yes, what?"

"Relating to the mention of your brother and sister... you certainly stand out among the three of you. Not to say they aren't special, but- well, you just seem... smarter, more stable... overrall, more respectable."

"Well, I..." Tenzin wasn't exactly sure how to react, so he did what would be keep the conversation as casual as possible. "Thank you." He looked down at the city, "Hold on a second, we're here!"

"Where? We've been traveling for a good twenty minutes, surely we've made it to the mainland."

"I know, but I wasn't just going to drop you off at the shore. I've taken you to downtown Republic City, where job openings are easier to come across than anywhere else in the city." He guided the bison downward, slowly lowering it's massive feet to the ground.

"Wow, thanks again, Tenzin... I'll try not to be long."

"Yes, you mustn't stay out after dark." Tenzin told him as they landed.

Tarrlok raised his eyebrow. "Do I look like a child to you?"

"It's not that. I'd be careful myself. Crime has been worse than usual in recent months- stay on main streets, and don't stay out past ten o'clock. I've heard many rumors of triad attacks."

"I'll be fine, Tenzin. I'm an excellent water bender- what group of triads could stop me?" He asked as he slid off the saddle and onto the sidewalk.

"I'd rather not find out. Be back by nine thirty PM. Yip yip." With a load groan, Oogi took off and was directed back to Air Temple Island.

Tarrlok turned around to face the street, whispering to himself. "Well, Republic City... it seems your time has come for Tarrlok of the Water Tribe to make a great impact on your-"

"Kid, who're you talking to?" asked a passing pedestrian, who was carrying two heads of cabbage.

"Oh... I was speaking? My apologies, sometimes I just, erm... why is it _your_ business?" The pedestrian shrugged and continued walking down the street. Tarrlok watched them for a second, tempted to destroy their cabbages for his own amusement, and then decided against it and turned back to the street once again. "In all seriousness, I need to find the best work for a skilled waterbender like myself." He headed down the sidewalk with, for the first time since he could remember, a tiny pinch of hope and self confidence.


	6. Chapter 6

Tarrlok found a job washing windows, which payed decently and had adjustable hours. Though there were ferries that could get him back to Air Temple Island, he figured he could just waterbend his way back, and didn't need to worry about the ferry schedule or fee. Unfortunately, he got lost on his way to Yue bay. He ended up walking down a dark, abandoned alley, where he tripped over a pipe that stuck out of a wall and twisted his ankle.

"Shit..." he muttered, standing on his good foot and leaning against the wall. He bent water from the pipe onto his ankle, making it significantly better.

"So, you're a bender?" came a deep voice from behind, causing Tarrlok to nearly jump out of his skin. The man laughed. Had he been following Tarrlok for a good few blocks. "Once again, my instincts are correct..."

Tarrlok turned around to see a man in a mask, who was at least a few inches taller than him, and significantly more muscular. "Yes, I am indeed a waterbender... what do you want?"

"I want to know who you've oppressed." He sneered. "How many non-benders you've hurt today?" Tarrlok's eyes widened- this man was out of his mind! Oppressing people was the last thing Tarrlok intended to do.

"None, sir... why are you even talking to me? I don't know you."

"I'm sure we can become quite well acquainted..." he muttered, grasping Tarrlok's wrist. For a second, Tarrlok was consumed by fear, but overcame this when he quickly but silently bent water from the pipe and made a circle around the man's ankle, bringing it closer in and freezing it as soon as it touched. He tried to run away, but the man held him tighter, and didn't seem even slightly bothered by the frozen ankle. "You sure are sneaky. I've met few waterbenders as talented as you... such a shame I'm taking you to the prison I've built for benders like you."

"Let me go, you lunatic!" he struggled to break free, but the masked man was just strong enough to hold Tarrlok in place. "You don't even know who I am!"

The man let out a low, evil chuckle. "All you benders are the same. You know it's better for the citizens of this city that you stay out of their way."

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything!" In his desperate rage, Tarrlok hurled a giant wave from the pipe and at the masked man, throwing him off balance enough for Tarrlok to escape. The man ran after him, and though Tarrlok's ankle was not in good condition, he managed to escape, and ran into a parking lot, thinking he got away.

Unfortunately for Tarrlok, the man had chased him into the middle of a circle of people in skin tight, full-body brown uniforms with yellow goggles, all cornering Tarrlok. He looked around for a source of water, and realized there was a large water tank in the corner of the lot. "You want to fight me, don't you?" he hollered. "Very well."

In an instant, the water tank was blown open, and a stream of water was headed for the strangely dressed people. It couldn't hit them, however, before many of them leaped toward Tarrlok, hitting him in a way that somehow made him unable to bend. Before he knew it, he was bound by his wrists, and the masked man was approaching him again. For the first time since he'd been in Republic City, Tarrlok considered bloodbending, almost wanted to do it, but he couldn't will himself to. It was too much for him to bear. He only stared at the masked man, trembling with fear. "I'll put you somewhere where you won't be seen for a long time by anyone in this-"

All of a sudden, the crowd of people were blown over into a wall. The masked man stood. "What was that? Is someone there?" Tarrlok and the people in uniform stood, heads aching, and saw Tenzin standing on the roof of small building. "An airbender? That's a first..." The masked man paused, making brief eye-contact with Tenzin as the people with the goggles stood. "...seize him!"

The people in uniform all stood and raised strange, spinning rope devices. They tossed the ropes in Tenzin's direction, and he reversed their direction. "Give him back!" Tenzin ordered.

"Oh, so you're here to save your poor, waterbending friend? Sorry, but you'll both be waking up in prison cells tomorrow."

"I highly doubt that." He slapped his wrists together and bent the crowd apart so Tarrlok stood, ponytails undone, with no one around him. Tenzin held the other people against the walls. "Quick, Tarrlok, get over here!" Tarrlok began to limp over to Tenzin as fast as he could, but the walls of air pressure were cut off.

"Not so fast..." the masked man said. "I won't be able to sleep well knowing I haven't taken any prisoners. You wouldn't want to disrupt that, now, would you, airbender?"

"I think I'm a bit more concerned with my friend's safety." He swirled air over to Tarrlok and pulled him into his arms. "We have to get out of here." he whispered, jumping to a higher roof and then to his bison's saddle, carefully placing Tarrlok in the saddle and flying off.

"What... was that?" Tarrlok gasped as he stared, in awe, at the stars.

Tenzin sighed. "The ones with the goggles were chi-blockers, trained to be able to temporarily take one's bending. I've run into them a few times, the first time I barely managed to escape. They're dangerous, but I know how to escape them. The man in the white mask, I've never seen before... but something he did cut off my bending, as if he could chi-block with his mind."

"That's quite frightening. I'll remember to keep my distance from him." His eyes narrowed as a painful but curious thought crossed his mind. "I wonder if Noatak could handle him..." he muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Oh, um... just a... friend... from the north who... became a bloodbender. Of course, I didn't know he was one when I first met him."

"This friend of yours would only have that advantage during a full moon..." Tenzin paused, sighing deeply. Tarrlok went along with his comment, even though his 'friend' was able to bloodbend at any time. "I hope this doesn't discomfort you but, is he the one who bloodbent you?"

"Indeed he is." Tarrlok answered, "Indeed he is. I'd honestly rather not think about it, if that's alright. The memories are so painful..."

"I can imagine. My deepest apologies."

"I'm fine Tenzin, but that man, those chi-blockers, it was all so frightening... I'm glad you came." Tarrlok told him, smiling for the first time that night.

"I'm glad I came too." Tenzin replied as they floated away from the city and across Yue bay. Tarrlok looked up at the sky again to see a full moon, and got an idea.

"Speaking of full moons..." he muttered, sounding slightly mischievous, "I think I know how to make the most out of this one..." He stood, making sure he could maintain balance.

"Tarrlok, sit down at once! I don't want you to fall!"

"I'll be fine, just watch." He breathed in and out, lifting his hands, and made long, thin droplets of water float up from the lake in a harmonious fashion. The few pedestrians that lingered around the bay looked towards the water and were all in sudden awe. Tarrlok concentrated, and realized he couldn't achieve his full potential with the bison carrying him away. He jumped off towards the water.

"Tarrlok! What are you-"

"See? I'm just fine." He said, rising up in a large, towering vortex. He concentrated again on bending the small streams of water he'd dropped when jumping from the bison to the vortex, creating a single-file line of them around the perimeter of the bay. A gathering crowd whispered to each other, 'Who is this man?', 'I've never seen someone bend so elegantly, not even on a full moon!', and similar phrases. When the long, thin droplets had reached what Tarrlok decided was their final height, he froze each, held them still for a second before turning to the furthest on the left and shooting it upwards like a firework. The people below it screamed before he bent the pieces back into liquid, falling in a tranquil rain upon the viewers. He did so, one at a time, with each stick of ice, creating a spectacular show unlike any the watching citizens had ever seen.

The crowd roared as he lowered the vortex, cheering for more. He looked up in the sky, to see that Tenzin was still there on the bison, grinning- even Tenzin was impressed. Tarrlok had to continue.

For his 'grand finale', Tarrlok bent many long, thick tentacles of water near the edge, waving them a bit before bringing the tips to the center. He pulled the joined tips towards his face, then bent them upwards diagonally until he shaped them into a large mobius strip in the sky, reflecting the light of the street lamps and distant stars. Many 'ahs' emerged from the crowd, and turned into screams of joy as the mobius strip split into 5 pieces, and he froze, moved, and unfroze each piece over different sections of the crowd, who roared with excitement if they got wet.

He looked around, at all the people he'd just brought joy, noticing the bison still awaiting him. Tenzin sat on the bison's head, looking Tarrlok right in the eye with a proud smile. Tarrlok's eyes returned to the crowd before he blew them a kiss and jumped backwards onto the saddle. He could've returned to the island on his own, but after all he'd done, he figured he could use some free transportation.

"That... really was something." Tenzin complimented. "Not only were you skilled, but you were creative. Even my mother would be impressed."

Tarrlok shrugged. "I just figured, because it's a full moon..." he paused, unable to suppress the thoughts of his past. Even after the greatest night of his life, it still haunted him. He shivered at the flashbacks that he foolishly thought he could avoid. He concentrated his thoughts again on that night, deciding that, for once, it was a good idea to live in the moment.

"You were saying?"

"Oh, right, yes. I figured, it's a full moon, why not have some fun?"

"Right, I see. Well, I certainly enjoyed watching it." They landed on Air Temple island, and the tired animal loped away before rolling onto it's back in a patch of grass. "You must be exhausted, after all that's happened today."

Tarrlok yawned and headed inside. "Night!" he said before returning to their room and crawling under his blanket. "Well..." he whispered to himself, "it looks like I've finally redeemed myself." He closed his eyes and, for the first time in years, he was able to sleep without a struggle.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short. It was supposed to be part of the next one which is already painfully long, so I chopped it into two. Also, I'll try to update more often. I'm going to try to finish this entire thing before book 2 starts.**

In the year that followed, Tarrlok was able to save enough money to rent a cheap apartment, Tenzin became a councilman, and Toph retired as Chief of Police, leaving the job to Lin. Tarrlok also achieved somewhat of a fanbase, not only for his unusual bending abilities, but also for his charm and intellect. Many citizens, perhaps the majority, thought Tarrlok deserved a place in the city council as well. Despite that they were still close friends, Tenzin thought Tarrlok was far too unstable to hold such a high position of power.

"The citizens of Republic City don't know you like I do." Tenzin argued in a private conversation with Tarrlok at his apartment, "Your ability to conceal your pain has improved greatly, but I knew you when anyone who looked at you would know you're a troubled soul."

"Tenzin, please. What people admire about me is that I know what's best for Republic City. They'll appreciate that I came from humble beginnings- you don't have that. Your family loved you and cared for you, and most importantly, could support you easily."

"What does that have to do with-"

"I'm sure citizens would find it easier to relate to someone who's struggled to achieve his place."

"Are you implying that I've never struggled?" Tenzin howled.

"No need to raise your voice, Tenzin. We're just two friends discussing important matters."

Tenzin bit his lip. "That's another thing- you can never compromise. It seems that, in your mind, things just are the way you perceive them. It makes me think you're... almost manipulative."

"How so?" Tarrlok asked, raising an eyebrow, "Tell me exactly how I'm 'manipulative'."

"When you express your demands that things are the way you see them, you do it so calmly. You have charisma, Tarrlok. It's what makes a likeable councilman."

"Why thank you."

"It doesn't make a good one."

Tarrlok crossed his arms, scowling at Tenzin. "I think it's time for you to leave."

"By asking that, you're just further emphasizing my point! You wanted my honest answer, I gave it to you, and you ask me to leave because my answer doesn't involve licking your feet?"

"Tenzin, I don't want you to lick my feet. Don't get carried away, unless we're referring to you getting carried away by your bison."

Tenzin attempted to dream up some way to argue, but at the same time, he couldn't take any more of Tarrlok's childishness. "Very well, I'll leave," he agreed, "but this had better not come up at dinner tonight."

"Oh, right, dinner..." Tarrlok murmured, realizing he'd forgotten Tenzin inviting him over. "I almost forgot. I'm still able to attend, and I still want you to leave. Some time alone would be nice. Some time to think, everyone needs that."

"You see? That's what I meant by- you didn't even need to argue-"

"Ta ta, Tenzin. I need some time **alone.**" Tarrlok walked over to the door and opened it. "Pleasure having you. Do come again."

"Quit flattering me. You've already made an impression." One that note, Tenzin stormed out. Tarrlok's eyes widened- it was rare that Tenzin was so blatantly rude to him. Not impossible, but rare. He grabbed a drink from his fridge and slumped on the couch.

"I'd better not fuck this up..." he mumbled, downing the drink in an instant, referring to his friendship with Tenzin. Forget his popularity, his place, his potential- Tarrlok valued his friendship with Tenzin above anything else in Republic City, and he could not, would not let it slip through his fingers.


End file.
